V for Vendetta: The Terrorist Origin
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: Many things are known about the mysterious man, V. The only thing that is not known is his origin and who he was under the mask. For the first time in history, explore who the legendary freedom fighter, V was before V. See what his life was like in the prison of Larkhill and what it was that inspired him to become V.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Letter V

(Discialmer! I own nothing of V for Vendetta)

 _The letter V, it stands for many things; Vain, vengeance, vary, and vengeance. The only reason I say that is because it stands for twice as much vengeance as anything else. But there's one word that stands throughout the rest; Vendetta. That has been a word used for centuries. Its another saying for vengeance, only it has something to do with family. One person adapted this word; and his name is V. V was known for his anti-hero acts, his mysterious deeds, which are all for the common good. There are a lot of things that are known about V, but one thing remains; his origins, where he came from, why he became this person. No one except for me. Shall we begin?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Larkhill

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of V for Vendetta!)

A young man was brought to a prison with other people.

"Alright, line up and move," said one of the security guards.

The young man came to a table.

"Vinnie Vincent," said the guard, "It seems as if we keep tracking you down everywhere you go."

"Well I guess I'm that attractive," he said as he grinned.

"Your smart mouth is gonna get you in a lot of trouble, boy," said the guard.

"Clearly you've forgotten, I'm an escapee of many prisons," said Vincent, "I'll find a way out. I always do."

Another guard put a baton over his head.

"You better watch yourself you trouble maker," he said.

"Just hit me and get it over with," said Vincent.

"You think I won't?" he asked, "I'll knock the 19th century out of your ass."

"Try me," said Vincent.

The guard was about to hit him and he grabbed the baton and twisted his arm.

"Alright that's it!" said one of the other guards.

They grabbed him and brought him to his cell.

"Get off me!" he said, "I'm warning you, I'll kill all of you!"

He year after year after year locked in Larkhill Resettlement camp.

During that time, he had been planning his escape plan and waiting for the golden opportunity.

One day he was at the cafeteria.

"Hey look," said one of the inmates, "Its Shakesphere."

"Alas, you poor fools have no idea what hell plans for you all," said Vincent.

One of the inmates looked at his food.

"Look what you've got," he said, "Sloppy joes."

"What's it to you?" he asked.

"You should know I have muscle spasm," said the inmate.

He 'accidentally' flipped his tray around. "oops," he said sarcastically.

He got in his face.

"What are you gonna do about it?" he asked.

"Piss off," he said.

"What did you say?" he asked, "I didn't quite hear that."

"I said piss off!" said Vincent as he grabbed his face.

He threw him down.

Some other inmates were watching.

"You think you're a match for me, Meat Loaf?" asked Meat Loaf.

"That's a crazy name for a crazy person," said Vincent.

"I see I'm gonna have to rip you face off."

"Do you really think you're a match for me?" asked Vincent.

Meat Loaf put his fist near Vincent's face.

"Do not start this shit with me!" he said.

"Do it you freaking chicken," said Vincent.

One of the guards hit his baton on the table and everyone stopped.

"We'll have our time," said Meat Loaf.

"I'm looking forward to it," said Vincent, "Asshole."

Meat Loaf turned around and charged at him.

Vincent took a thing of frying oil and threw it at him.

Meat Loaf screamed.

"Don't you all get it?!" said Vincent, "You're trapped with a psycho!"

The guards came and stopped him.

"Chill out man," said one of them, "Let's go!"

He struggled to get away.

"I'm a fighter!" said Vincent, "If anyone wants a piece of me you can get it!" They carried him away.

"He's gonna be dead when I get through with him," said Meat Loaf.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


End file.
